Some Past to Remember, Some Past to Forget
by RalnBoW DaSh
Summary: Inspired by Servant of Evil. What would happen if Noatak and Tarrlok had been Korra's brother in the same twisted past? What if the "Sad story" Tarrlok had spoken about included her? If she had just kept the truth from Team Avatar and decided to keep the memories to herself? My theory of who Amon was. I'm an Amorra fan so I'm half glad she wasn't his sister.
1. ScaryFlashbacks

**My own crazy theory of who WAS Amon, now known as Noatak 333 . I do not own anything. Yeah I know the finale blah blah etc. But seeing how similiar Noatak seemed to Korra, I couldn't help myself.**

_"Even if everyone in the world turned into your enemy, even if they turned their back on you, I will always protect you, so just stay calm and don't ever cry."_

Korra's eyes snapped open and she felt tears sting at the corner.

_'What...What was that about...'_ she thought to herself.

"Korra!" Both, Bolin and Mako, ran into her room.

"It's Amon! He's coming to attack! We have to go!" Mako shouted as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of Tenzin's Airtemple.

Korra's mind was spinning, just waking up from a weird dream and finding out Amon was going to attack. She was brought to her senses by the sounds of explotions. Tenzin and his family had already evacuated, taking Lin with them.

Asami ran out, with the equalist's glove on her right hand, she catched up to the running trio and said, "We need to escape, we're outnumbered!"

Korra nodded and yelled, "Naga! Come here girl!", her loyal polar bear dog ran along with them as Bolin, Asami and Mako got on her.

"I'll keep running, I need it to wake up and it's easier for me to hold them back if they attack." Korra pointed out as she ran beside Naga. Boling and Mako exchanged a worried look before nodding to her, they would be on the lookout. Asami glared at Mako and couldn't help but notice how worried he was about Korra , the avatar , that could defend herself with her bending; unlike her (Unlike Asami).

As they jumped over one of the hills, Korra turned her head to the left, and was met with Amon's covered face a few feet away as she was jumping. Her crystal blue eyes found their way to his', which made Korra notice that he also had crystal blue eyes familiar to her's. It had only been a second since she jumped, but it suddenly felt like an eternity.

Her face froze in shock as she kept running and all five jumped into the water; Korra haning on to Naga's tail as the faithful dog swam to a safe place.

The crystal clear water reminded Korra of Amon's eyes. Her mind drifted off thinking where she had seen before. Her mind struggled to remember, and a vision finally appeared in her mind.

A boy? A smiling boy, about ten years old, he was kneeling infront of her, taking her hand. Korra's grip on Naga's tail tightened as she tried to decifer what the boy was mouthing.

"E-" The boy's voice got cut short when Mako yelled her name, they had arrived at a safe place. Korra's face was pale.

"Are you okay?" Bolin asked.

"I'm fine, Bolin." She answered, trying her best to sound like she was telling the truth. A hand landed on her shoulder, Mako's hand, and it gripped gently, as if saying everything was going to be alright. Behind them, from the shadows, Asami glared at Mako's back. She had nothing against Korra, it was Mako she was mad at.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw a hobo searching around in a dumpster. Korra recognized him, it was the homeless man she had met when she first got here.

The hobo finally took notice of them and, recognizing Korra right away, he said , "Hello there!". They quickly build up a conversation and he listened intensely before he grinned and said, "I know of a place where benders and non-benders gather at, in peace and harmony!" The Team Avatar's faces brightened as they followed the man into what seemed like an underground hide-out. It seemed like everyone there was homeless.

"Let's stay here for the night." Korra said, she was desperate for a rest. The rest of the group just nodded, and Mako made a small campfire with his firebending.

Korra rested against Naga, she took longer to fall asleep than everyone else did; but when she DID fall asleep, she had a dream- no, a flashback.

_A man stood glaring at her, his looks resembled Tarrlok, but she knew it wasn't him. Next to her, two boys stood, their intense stare piercing at the distance. One looked about 10 and the other 7. The man yelled, "Now, show me what I've teached you!"_

_Korra had no control of her body as it acted on it's own. She stared at what the other two boys were staring at, a pack of wolves. She wanted to ask questions, but her body would not listen. Her arm rose, and so did three of the wolves. She froze, realizing she had_ MADE_ them rise. The three wolves whined in fear and seemed to be in pain. Again, her hand moved on it's own, and the wolves followed it's every movement._

_The crushing reality stabbed her with merciless fangs, she was bloodbending. She was **bloodbending** the wolves. Part of her felt terrified, but she also realized it was like she was used to it, like she had done this many times before. She let the wolves go and turned her head to the man, who nodded as if approving of her ability._

_"Good work, Noma" he said to her. But...her name was Korra, not Noma; what was this bizarre dream?_

_"Noatak, your turn." Was all the man said and the 10 year old stepped forward, an almost sorrowful expression on his face. Korra noticed how extremely similiar the boy looked to her own self, when she was 10. She turned her head, spoting a river a few feet away. She started walking to it and loomed over it, looking for her reflection. Before she could focus on it, she heard the wolves whine louder, and her attention was drawn back to the two boys and the man._

_Her fears had become true, and another trio of wolves were hovering. In front of them, the 11 year old boy was raising his hands, he was also bloodbending. Korra swallowed, looking back at her reflection slowly. She wanted to widen her eyes, but once again her body would not listen to her. How could she tell? The 10 year old girl staring at her from the river had an almost blank stare. That girl was HER. The HER from the past, her 10 year old self. And like she predicted, she looked exactly like that boy._

_But she didn't remember, or know, that boy! Nor that other little boy, nor that man!_

_Her body went back to where the trio was. 'Noatak' had finished his turn to bloodbend, and now it was the young kid's turn. He looked scared, like he didn't have the stomach to do such a cruel thing, and Korra didn't blame him, neither would her if it wasn't for the fact that she couldn't control her own body right now._

_He started to bloodbend two other wolves who had not been bloodbent yet. He gulped as he made them hover and move at his will, before he let them go and shut his eyes tightly, gripping his hands into fists beside him._

_"TARRLOK! Toughen up! Why can't you be like your brother and sister?" the man snapped at the boy._

_Tarrlok...? **TARRLOK**? This was Tarrlok? But how? If this was her 10 year old self, and the Tarrlok she knew was about 37, how can he be here, as a 7 year old? Her heart started to race as she realized that it **WAS** the Tarrlok she knew. But Korra didn't even know HOW this could all be possible! More importantly, brother and sister? Korra's head spun , there were too many questions and so few answers._

_Tarrlok looked at the snow, eyes watering. Her body moved over to his and she patted his head. He looked up, suddenly beaming with a bright smile as he hugged her._

_"Let's go. You all still need more training." The man said and started walking away. They all reached a small camp and decided to play around._

Suddenly, Korra's dream changed, into small fragments of flashbacks, and saw herself running along Noatak in a blizzard; every image ran by her before she could even process them, but _one_ caught her attention, she was frozen, like Avatar Aang had been for one hundred years. She could tell she was still ten years old while frozen. Then, more imaged flashed by before they all turned into blurr.

She had been awoken by a worried Bolin, staring at her with those adorable green eyes.

"Something wrong, Korra?" he asked carefully. She sat up, still trying to decipher everything she saw, and nodded. Bolin threw her another worried look, but then it changed into a grin.

"Well, wake up! We're going to have a tasty breakfast!" Bolin said as he pointed to the hobo again, who seemed to be serving some kind of soup from an old bowl onto the dishes of Team Avatar.

Korra dismised her thoughts and flashbacks, her stomach started growling; and she decided to deal with her thoughts later, after she had her mind cleared and her stomach filled.

**This was supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to make it a two-shot or a three-shot. ^^ Hope you enjoy my theory on who he was originally. And Noma is Amon's names backwards. I'll explain on the next chappie. ' w ' 33**


	2. Remember who I was

**It's been such a long while since I've writen, I'd almost forgoten how much I loved it! ^^ I do not own Legend of Korra. Trust me, if I did, Korra would be in Noatak's arms by now.**

Korra took a spoonfull of her "soup". It tasted weird, but good.

"Woah, this is amazing!" Came Bolin's muffled response when he tasted the soup.

"I know right? I made it with the best ingredients from the finest dumpsters!" the hobo answered. That was the response Asami needed to open her mouth and allow the liquid to drop back into the plate while she made a disgusted face. She set down the bowl and Pabu made his way over to it, immediatly starting to eat it.

Then, everything happened in a flash, the arrival of Iroh, when Korra saved him, when they came up with a plan, when they sent out a message to commander Bumi; and, finally, when she and Mako decided to inflitrate the atic, and found Tarrlok in there.

"I'm the only one here." He had said,

"What makes _you _so special?" Korra asked.

"I'm Amon's brother." Tarrlok stated while looking up at Korra and Mako.

Korra's face was one of Horror.

"Amon was the first born, under the name of Noatak." He explained, and Korra felt the blood drain from her face at the sound of his real name, images from her dream filled her head.

"I was born three years later," He kept explaining. But Korra was far off, in the world of her memories. Piecing together that if she was really their sister, her father was Yakone, and everything in her life was a lie. She let herself submerge into a world of her own memories. She tried to suck in her tears as she remembered who she was; Noma.  
_-

_"You must master this technique, so you can DESTROY the avatar!" Yakone, their father, told them as he ordered them to bloodbend more animals. Noma was scared, she didn't want to bloodbend them! She didn't want to harm them in any way, they were helpless!_

_Noatak swallowed thickly aswell, and Tarrlok hid behind Noma._

_"Noatak! You're up first!" Yakone said and Noatak stepped up, and bloodbent the animal; it cried out, feeling all it's bones and organs move painfully. Tarrlok's eyes widended and yelled out,_

_"Stop, you're hurting it!". Noma shrunk back, knowing what their father would do for his little outburst. Yakone smacked the back of Tarrlok's head and said, "Man up, Tarrlok!"_

_Noma felt rage flow through her veins as she watched what just happened. She finally spoke, "Dad, he hasn't done anything wrong, mom told us to appreciate any life, no matter what."_

_Yakone turned to glare at her and stood tall while screaming out, " I don't _CARE _what your mother taught you, I'm not her, you are_ MY_ children, and you will obey me!_ THAT_ is your purpose in life!"_

_Tarrlok snapped, in a desperation to defend his sister, "That's not true! Leave her alone!"_

_Yakone, who was already fed up by his son's softness, turned to punch him. Noatak's eyes widened as he ran to his father but something else happened._

_Noma yelled out, "NO!" and threw a fist. She was a few feet away from her father, so the fist didn't make contact with his body, but, something else did. Tarrlok and Noatak's eyes widened as suddenly everything felt like it was in slow mo. Fire came out of her fist, the flame shooting at the back of her cruel father's back. The flame hit and he was pushed forward onto the snow. His eyes were wide, registering what had just happened._

_She had **FIREBENDED**. Noma, a _WATERBENDER,_ had firebended. Yakone didn't take long to piece together that she was the avatar. He snarled, and yelled out, "Tarrlok, Noatak, she's the avatar! Destroy her!"_

_Noatak glared at his father and stepped infront of his twin sister. Tarrlok built up his courage and stood beside his brother._

_"We're your kids, and she's your daughter, how can you just throw her away like she's worth nothing after you find out that she's the avatar!" Noatak yelled and then he bloodbent Yakone and made him hit his head, knocking him out. Noatak took that chance to grab Noma's hand and make a run for it. Behind him, Tarrlok yelled, "Noatak! Where are you going? Don't leave me!"_

_Noatak turned his head, "I'm going to get her somewhere safe! Dad will kill her! I'll come back later!" he yelled as he dragged a crying Noma with him._

_"Big bro, I'm sorry!" she said. Noatak huffed as he ran faster, his stamina was wearing out fast, "It's okay, everything will be alright. Even if everyone in the world turned into your enemy, even if they turned their back on you, I will always protect you, so just stay calm and don't ever cry."_

Korra swallowed thickly, remembering those words. Tarrlok was still telling his story, but she noticed that he left her out, and that he slightly modified everything that happened.

She was finally letting the memories flood her head.

_Noatak and Noma were caught by a horrible blizzard, and they couldn't see. She accidentally stepped on frozen water and it gave in, pulling her in the freezing liquid. Noatak yelled out her name as he wated no time to dive in as well, going to save her._

_Her heart raced, her coat was soaked and the weight was pulling her down. She saw Noatak and her mind was taken off the fact that she could die; he had dived in and _HE_ could die, that's all she was worried about._

_'I don't want this...!' Noma yelled out in her own mind, she didn't want her brother to suffer. Her eyes glowed white and suddenly she didn't feel the water around her, but rather air. She and Noatak were suddenly out of the water, Noma inside a swirling ball of air, and Noatak on the snow in front of her, calling her name._

_Water was starting to cover the ball of air, and an elder man appeared. He was blue, and see-through. Noatak looked at the man who stood in front of his sister, he appeared out of nowhere, and he was dressed like an air nomad. His breath caught in his troath as he realized it was Avatar Aang._

_His eyes and arrows were also glowing and Noma was suddenly traped inside the ball of ice. Noatak's face turned into horror as he stood up, shaking. He walked over to the ball of ice, going through Avatar Aang's spirit._

_His hand touched the ball of ice, his vision being blurred by his tears. His sister might not survive in there. He tried to bend the ice, but it wouldn't budge._

_"Why...? Why can't I bend it?" Noatak screamed as he turned to the spirit behind him. Avatar Aang gave him a look that clearly said that he did it for a reason, but just as he opened his mouth to verbally explain it, he vanished. Noatak's hands formed into fists and he let his body fall, the sides of his fists hitting the snow. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he contained from crying out in frustration,_

_"Why? This wasn't supposed to happen!" He yelled out, hitting the floor harder. He hiccuped and sobbed. He was only ten years old, he couldn't understand much, and this whole situation affected him alot._

_"If..if bending didn't exist...!" He choked out through his sobs, "Then none of this...would have...happened!" he took a handful of snow and gripped it._

_"If bending...didn't exist!" Noatak cried out again. Then he remembered, Avatar Aang took away his father's bending. He took his bending,_ forever._ He could do the same, he NEEDED to. He won't allow something like this to happen ever again! All because of bending! He stood up and decided on heading back, he would learn alot of bloodbending and he would someday make this ambition a reality._

_Noatak turned his gaze to the ball of ice in which his sister, Noma, was. " Just you wait, sister, I'll free you." he said, his voice hoarse from the crying and sobs and screams. He knew what awaited her, all the fights that she would have to face, all the hardships, all the burdens of the people she 'had' to save._

_It was the avatar's 'duty'. They would not even give her a chance to have a normal life. This made him angry. _

_Why? Even thought they have the same face, they're almost mirrors of each other; and yet, this world had decided her to be the one who would carry all the world's weight on her shoulders while he was given the chance to live a normal life. WHY?_

_A few years later, her present life began. When she came out of that iceberg, the family she knew now took her in, she began her training as avatar, everything went on like a 'normal' life. _

_But Korra, now remembering everything, would have rather had a horrible past but still be able to be with her brothers._

Korra held in her cries. Just as her memories ended, Tarrlok finished his story. She now knew why he named himself Amon, it was her name backwards.

"That's the saddest story I have ever heard." Korra said, '_I would know, I was in it, afterall'_ she finished what she was going to say in her head.

She and Mako planned out how to take Amon down.

Korra faced Tarrlok and thanked him. He stood up and said, " Put an end to this sad story."

Korra nodded and made her way over to where Amon was, but before she left, she turned back to Tarrlok, and he stared at her eyes. Korra again, held in her tears as she noticed that he remembered her. She had left her out of his story on purpose, but he still remembered her.

She walked out, ready to face Amon, or rather, Her brother Noatak.

**One more chapter left xD c:**

**Yeah my theory was totally crazy e-e, I know I know. xD But it served as good warm-up to start writing Amorra fanfics :D But with them as lovers, not as siblings. xD**


	3. A happy ending?

**Oh God Thank you all for the reviews and the favs and the story alerts xD ;w ; I love you~ This is probably the last chapter o-o Don't own anything, here we go o:**

**EDIT: I decided to just continue the story, since it seems too many things were unclear. ^^ **

**o3o3o3o3o3o3oo3o3o3o3**

Korra's heart started pumping faster, adrenaline rushing over her as she and Mako made their way to where Amon was.

"That's a lie, Amon! Or should I call you_ 'Noatak'_?" She said. The sound of her brother's name made her tongue tingle. Noatak's eyes narrowed at her. He allowed her to continue to expose him.

He held in a smirk as he took off his mask and said, _"THIS_ is what a firebender did to me!"

Korra's eyes widended and she was speechless, he had grown so much even though he was her twin, and how had he gotten those scars? Had he really been attacked by a firebender after she was frozen in the ice?

She had to push away all these questions as they saw the airbending family being held captive. Korra didn't even know what to do, all she knew was that she had to save them. She and Mako went there and freed them.

"Where are Pema and the baby?" she asked

"In prison," was Tenzin's answer

" Beifong?"

"I don't know"

She finished freeing the kids as Tenzin airbended the equalists away, along with Korra's brother, Noatak.

They ran and split up, Mako and Korra hiding in a lonesome room, and Tenzin and his kids going to save Pema and Rohan.

She hid under a covered table and saw Noatak's feet pass in front of her. His shoes producing a loud sound with each step. They seemed determined, _he_ seemed determined, determined to find her, and take her bending.

Sweat rolled down her face as she watched her brother's steps with fearful eyes. She didn't want this. The steps stopped for a minute, and she froze. But then they resumed once again and she let out a breath of relief.

The relief was cut short as she suddenly felt like her bones, organs and tendons were moving on their own. It was painful and she remembered the one time when their father had told them to bloodbend each other. It had only been a few minutes on that time when Noatak had practiced his bloodbending on her, but the memory stuck to her very being now.

And right now she knew it was his doing. She was forcefully pulled from her hideout and hovered into the air.

"Let her go!" she heard Mako yell out and shoot fire at Noatak, who easily dodged and bloodbended him too. He made both hit the floor forcefully and bloodbent them to keep them there.

Blood rushed to her face and all her ears could hear was her beating heart. She was forced into a kneeling position as Amon came behind her.

The person who she had come to rely on so many times in the past everytime she was scared was now the reason she was scared. Her eyes looked around as she remembered her once gentle brother. She knew he was doing this so she could have a normal life. But she didn't want that, she didn't want this all to happen if it meant her brother would become a cruel monster. Korra felt as if she allowed him to do this, he would never be the same gentle brother she once knew.

"Noo!" she howled out.

"Korra!" Mako said, with a horrified expression.

Her eyes shut tight as she felt like part of her had been ripped out of her, she suddenly felt incomplete, as if she were hollow inside. She fell to the floor, panting; there were so many thoughts running through her mind.

"Finally, you are powerless" She heard Amon say. She tried to attack him, but her bending was gone.

"Amon!" Another voice interrupted.

Korra just stayed put, her mind was in a fuzz. Everything happened so fast, why did things come to this? Why couldn't she have just run away with Tarrlok and Noatak when they were little and had lived happily ever after?

She, who was staring at the floor, merely saw his feet pass by her, towards Mako. The bloodbender was going to take his bending away, like he had done to her.

Something unexpected happened, and Amon screamed as he was electrocuted by Mako's lighting. His body was pushed back and he hit the wall, his body falling to the ground and being covered in planks and other stuff as Mako firebended them to fall on Amon.

Korra didn't want to move, but she felt Mako carry her bridal style and make a run for it.

Halfway to escaping she looked at him, the truth sinking in, "Mako...My bending..." He looked at her while running, "Everything will be alright, we just need to get out of here" he informed her. Suddenly she was reminded of when she and Noatak ran away, he had also tried to get her to safety.

Then she felt her body slide across the floor. Mako was slammed against the ceiling, the floor, and both walls beside him before he finally fell and let out a painful huff.

"I'm impressed, no one has gotten the better of me like that." Amon stated as he walked over and put his left hand on Mako's shoulder as he raised his right one.

Korra looked up just in time. Adrenaline rushed over to her as she remembered the time she stood up for Tarrlok and firebended her father.

"NO!" She screamed out, like she had screamed back then. But instead of fire coming out of her fist, air did. Amon didn't even have time to register she had bended before he even hit the floor. An amazed Mako looked over to Korra.

"Impossible..." Amon said, looking at his sister.

"I can airbend?" Korra asked herself while looking at her own hand. It made sense, he had taken the available elements she had since she had not unlocked airbending. " I can airbend!" she stated louder while looking at him with determined eyes.

She threw punches of air at Amon, who kept hitting something with each blow. Just as he hit the wall behind him, he had enough. He quickly raised his hand and bloodbent her.

He stood up, ready to fight, but then he hesitated. He didn't want to hurt his sister in any way, he just wanted to save her. He had never meant to harm her, ever. Why did things become like this? He stared at the sister he loved, the sister that had the same face he did years ago.

In his hesitation, his bloodbending on her weakened. Korra sensed this, and with a bit of hesitation herself, she said "No...you..DON'T!" and kicked another blast of airbending at him. The window's glass shattered as his weight and the pressure hit against it. He was sent flying across the air until he hit the water. Then he was reminded of the time he dove into freezing waters trying to save her. The horrible day that split their fate. He felt himself sinking...and sinking...letting his memories engulf him. Until he felt the need for air and his eyes snapped open. Forgeting that he was 'Amon', he waterbended himself out of the water and took a deep breath of fresh air as soon as he reached the surface.

He heard the gasps of the crowd and the accusations, he looked around them before his eyes finally met his sister's. An expression of determination mixed with dissapointed was on her face. He knew why she was dissapointed, she was dissapointed in him, for what he had become. He felt guilty as he remembered what he had to do to their brother, Tarrlok, and finally decided what to do. He dove back into the water and fled, easily out-running the firebending blows that Mako threw at him.

When Mako stopped firebending and Noatak fled, Korra hugged Mako. She couldn't tell him the truth, but she just wanted, and needed, a comforting hug.

Back in the atic where Tarrlok was, he saw Amon climb up and walk towards him. He stopped in front of Tarrlok's gate and turned his gaze away from him.

"Noatak" Tarrlok said, half surprised.

"It's over brother, I'm sorry for what I had to do to you." He said, not daring to look at his younger brother in the eyes.

Tarrlok let out a breath and said, " Our father set us on this path, fate caused us to collide; I should have left with you when we were boys" _'If I had, the three of us would not have had to endure all of this...'_ he finished in his mind.

"Leave with me now, we have a second chance, we can start over together. Please, you're all I have left in the world." Noatak almost begged as he unlocked the gate and opened it. He was sure his sister most likely hated him for what he had become. He had no right to go back to her as her brother, after all the pain he had caused her.

Tarrlok looked up at him with tired eyes, he somehow knew what he was thinking. He also didn't dare face his sister. She had a big heart, she would forgive them one day; he knew. But for now, the best option was to escape and let everything cool down.

Korra stood in front of Lin, who had her hands on her shoulders.

"I can't believe Amon got you, too." Lin said. _'It's not that I'm upset about.._.' Korra wanted to say, but didn't.

"Hey, at least you unlocked your airbending!" Bolin said, trying to make her see the good part. But it didn't make her feel any better. She had used that technique against her brother.

"Bro, not the time." Mako said while giving Bolin a look. Korra sort of envied them. They were able to be together in peace, able to express their brotherly affection. Her mind wandered back to Tarrlok and Noatak, wondering what they're doing now.

"You saved Republic City." Tenzin said to her, he most likely could see that even though she'd won she looked like she had lost.

Wanting to keep everything a secret, she said, "But Amon got away." And Tenzin put his hand on her shoulder. He was like a fatherly figure to her. She appreciated it, considering her real father acted more like their owner rather than their father.

"YAY! Uncle Bumi's here!" She heard Ikki say, and she looked up at the crazy commander. He was on top of his ship, and he let out a yell of excitement as he punched his own hand and gave a wide, goofy grin.

"Great, now I have to entertain my brother." Tenzin said while looking defeated and walking away. Korra couldn't help but feel a little playful pity for her fatherly figure.

Tarrlok and Noatak were on a speedboat, heading north, searching to start anew.

"The two of us together again, there's nothing we can't do!" Noatak said, a smug grin on his lips. He was happy he was finally with his little brother again. Nothing could fill the emptiness he felt from the loss of his sister, but he'd already decided he would come back one day and ask her if she wanted to live with them again.

"Yes, Noatak." Tarrlok said behind him. The former councilman found it unfair for them to escape without paying for what they had done. They had caused their loving sister so much pain. And now, nothing was going to return to being the way it was before. Even if they attoned, even if they tried to make up for it, the damage was done. They couldn't just turn from it and pretend it never happened.

"Noatak. I'd almost forgotten the sound of my own name." Noatak said as he remembered when they were little, and his sister and little brother would chase him around calling out his name when they played together.

Tarrlok stayed silent. He was debating on what decition to make and his eyes traveled to the equalists gloves. He looked back at his brother and at everything they had done. He leaned forward and took the glove. He frowned as he put it on and opened the lid to the gasoline tank. He hovered the part that shot out electricity on top of the hole.

"It will be just...like the good old days." Tarrlok said. Through both of the brother's mind passed the same images. The images of their childhood, the 'good old days'. Noatak's vision blurred for a second as he felt a tear escape his eye when he thought of his sister with that bright smile of hers. It was the most fond memory, the three of them standing in front of a mirror, making funny faces at it. He remembered how similiar they looked, how happy they were. Just as his vision cleared from the tear escaping, he braced himself for what his brother was going to do. He took a deep breath as he heard the sound of electricity. And just as he did, he wished for something.

_'If death allows us to be reborn, I want to be reborn beside both of you, like it always should have been.'_

_**)::(**  
_

Korra sat by a small pool filled with water as her healer, Katara headed outside. She had tried everything to restore Korra's bending, but failed. She decided to step out, and instantly regretted it, when suddenly all eyes were on her.

"It's going to be alright, Korra." Tenzin said, trying to cheer her up.

"No, It's not." Korra answered. If she knew she would never become the avatar again, she would have freed Tarrlok and followed Noatak to run away.

She passed by them, grabbed her coat, and headed outside. She couldn't hold in crying anymore. She wanted to be alone. She could feel the worried stares of her other loved ones as she walked down the stairs. She heard footsteps follow after her.

"Korra! wait!" Mako yelled behind her.

She turned to glare daggers at him and said, "Go away." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

"I will, I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you." He explained. He didn't get it, she didn't mean it like that. She meant out of her life.

"No, I mean, back to Republic City. Get on with your life." She explained.

"What are you talking about?" Mako asked, not understanding her attitude.

She had to cover up, what would she say? Oh, hey, you remember the evil dude that took everyone's bending away? Yeah he happens to be my brother, yeah I'm Yakone's daughter too and I know how to bloodbend with no full moon and I was just thinking I should have ditched you all and lived happily ever after with my brothers.

Yeah, that wasn't going to work out. "I'm not the avatar anymore, you don't have to do me any favors." she said. She wasn't comepletely lying, she felt bad about it, just not as much as loosing her brothers.

Then he explained he loved her. Korra was taken back by this, but it didn't relieve her wanting to cry her eyes out. She needed to cry, now. She felt as if she didn't, she would break down. She decided to answer his feelings later.

She took his hand off her face and ran to Naga. She rode Naga until she found a cliff and decided to cry there. She got off Naga, no longer pushing back the thoughts of her never seeing her beloved brothers again. She walked to the edge and looked out to the ocean, wanting nothing more than them suddenly arriving to her in a boat or something. The scenery blurred out, but then she realized it was her sight that was being blurred from the tears that filled her eyes. She knew that after the first tear, she wouldn't be able to stop the others; but she still allowed it to roll down her cheek and chin, until it fell down the cliff.

More tears rolled down her cheeks and she didn't contain her sobs and cries, she kneeled down and hid her face in her hands. Korra brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them while she now hid her face in her knees. Memories of her childhood passed through her mind. Each time she fell, her twin Noatak holding out his hand for her. Her brother Tarrlok, hiding and relying on her each time he was scared; like she relied on Noatak when she was scared.

She was interrupted by the sound of steps on the snow. From the corner of her eye, she saw airbender clothes and immediatly said, "Not now, Tenzin. I just want to be left alone."

"But you called me here," The man said. As soon as the unfamiliar voice reached Korra's ears, she turned, and was met by Avatar Aang.

Her breath hitched, she had mixed feelings. "Aang..." she said, knowing this was the man responsible for her being trapped in that ice.

"You are finally connected to your spiritual self." He said in a proud tone.

"But how?" Korra asked.

" When we hit our lowest point, we are open for the greatest change." Aang replied, and millions of previous avatars appeared behind him. He walked over to her, and pressed a thumb to her forehead and one on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, and allowed what was happening. She felt the emptiness fill up, and she knew she got her bending back.

_But, something else too. While he was giving her bending back, he showed her an image. Her brothers, Noatak and Tarrlok, were standing a few feet away. They were also blue and see-through, but they were looking at her with proud expressions. Korra's heart clenched, they were proud of her. They gave her one last smile, before a beautiful woman with white hair and blue eyes appeared hovering behind them._

_'Princess Yue...' Korra thought, knowing that it was the spirit of the moon._

_Tarrlok and Noatak turned to the woman and their figures glowed and shrunk. They now had the form of when they were young, Tarrlok about seven years old, and Noatak about ten years old._

_"Avatar Korra, I shall look after them, in your place." Princess Yue said to her with a soft and gentle voice and Korra felt her spirit enlighten, like a weight had been lifted off her soul. The small boys turned to give her one last smile and she smiled back at her two brothers as the image faded away._

The avatars faded, and when she opened her eyes, they were glowing. She practiced her elements. She felt so powerful as she bended them. Her worries were gone aswell.

She stopped bending and her eyes stopped glowing. Korra felt someone's stare and she turned, when she looked back, Mako was standing there. His face, at first, was one of worry, then it turned into pride and relief. He walked over to her and she ran to him.

"I love you, too" she said, finally deciding to answer his feelings.

When they got back, she decided to restore Lin's bending. Lin kneeled infront of her, and like Avatar Aang did, she put a thumb to her forehead, and another to her shoulder. Her eyes glowed once more and when they stopped glowing, Lin got up.

Lin no longer felt empty, and to prove her point, she made all of the boulders around them hover. Relief flooded her being, it was like her tie with her mother, Toph, had been restored.

"Thank you," Lin said. Korra bowed in a traditional way.

"I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra." Tenzin said as he stood infront of her. She smiled as her heart warmed up, she remembered Noatak's and Tarrlok's proud expression, It was something she would never forget.

**AAAAAANDDD...THE END.**

**.I..dislike Makorra :I Buuut the ending was like that so I had to put it .o.**  
**Oh by the way, I had a similiar theory to this one but when the scar turned out to be fake my theory fell ;c My theory was that when they were little they belonged to another family, that they didn't want anyone to find out Korra was the avatar but the White Lotus found out and decided to take her by force. That Noatak took the chance that they looked familiar and tried to pretend he was her to his sister Korra would be safe, but the White Lotus noticed he wasn't the Avatar and decided to burn off his face so they wouldn't confuse them again. And that then they took Korra and brainwashed her like the Dai Le did to Jet o-o Even crazier xD Hope you enjoyed my lil' theory ^^**


End file.
